6/118
Arapça harfli ayet metni فَكُلُواْ مِمَّا ذُكِرَ اسْمُ اللّهِ عَلَيْهِ إِن كُنتُمْ بِآيَاتِهِ مُؤْمِنِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fe kulû mimmâ zukiresmullâhi aleyhi in kuntum bi âyâtihî mu’minîn(mu’minîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. fe kulû : o zaman yeyin 2. mimmâ (min mâ) : o şeylerden 3. zukire ismu allâhi : Allah'ın ismi anılan 4. aleyhi : onun üzerine 5. in kuntum : eğer .... siz iseniz 6. bi âyâti-hî : onun âyetlerine 7. mu'minîne : îmân eden kimseler (mü'min olan) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onun âyetlerine inanmışsanız Allah'ın adı anılarak kesilenleri yiyin. Ali Bulaç Meali Eğer O'nun ayetlerine inanıyorsanız, artık üzerinde yalnızca Allah'ın ismi anılanlardan yiyin. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah'ın ayetlerine inanıyorsanız üzerine Allah'ın adı anılan (hayvanların etlerin)den yiyin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah'ın ayetlerine inanıyorsanız, üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmış olan şeyden yiyin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Artık, âyetlerine inanan kimseler iseniz üzerine Allah’ın ismi anılarak kesilmiş hayvanlardan yiyin. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'ın âyetlerine inanıyorsanız, üzerine O'nun adı anılarak kesilenlerden yeyin. Edip Yüksel Meali Ayetlerine inanıyorsanız, üzerinde ALLAH'ın ismi anılanlardan yeyin. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) O halde eğer O'nun ayetlerine inanıyorsanız, üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmış olanlardan yiyin. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) O halde eğer onun âyetlerine inanan mü'minler iseniz üzerlerine Allah ismi anılmış olanlardan yeyin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen İmdi eğer siz O'nun âyetlerine inanan kimseler iseniz üzerine Allah Teâlâ'nın ismi anılmış olanlardan yiyin. Muhammed Esed Öyleyse, üzerinde Allahın adının anıldığı şeylerden yiyin, eğer Onun mesajlarına gerçekten inanıyorsanız. Suat Yıldırım Artık, o sapanların sözlerine kulak asmayın da, -Allah’ın âyetlerini tasdik ediyorsanız- kesilirken üzerine Allah’ın adı anılmış olan hayvanların etini yeyin. Süleyman Ateş Meali O halde Allâh'ın âyetlerine inanıyorsanız, üzerine O'nun adı anılan(hayvan)lardan yeyiniz. Şaban Piriş Meali Eğer O’nun ayetlerine inananlardan iseniz, üzerine Allah’ın adının anıldıklarından yiyin. Ümit Şimşek Meali Eğer Onun âyetlerine inanmış kimseler iseniz, üzerlerine Allah'ın adı anılan şeylerden yiyin. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk O halde, O'nun ayetlerine inanıyorsanız, üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmış olanlardan yiyin. Yusuf Ali (English) So eat of (meats) on which Allah's name hath been pronounced, if ye have faith in His Signs. M. Pickthall (English) Eat of that over which the name of Allah hath been mentioned, if ye are believers in His revelations. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri ÖYLEYSE, üzerinde Allah'ın adının anıldığı şeylerden yiyin, eğer O'nun mesajlarına gerçekten inanıyorsanız. (104) 104 - Bu ve bundan sonraki ayetin maksadı, ilk bakışta görüldüğü gibi, o ana kadar ilan edilmiş beslenme kurallarını tekrar etmek değil, daha çok, böyle kurallara uymanın kendi başına bir amaç ve bir törensel malzeme yapılmamasını hatırlatmaktır: Bu, yukarıdaki iki ayetin neden Allah'ın aşkın birliği ve insanın akidevî yolları ile ilgili bir söylemin ortasına yerleştirildiğini açıklar. 119. ayette sözü edilen "temelsiz görüşler", ruhî değerlerden çok sun‘î törenlere ve tabulara önem veren görüşlerdir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 118. İmdi eğer siz onun âyetlerine inanan kimseler, iseniz üzerine Allah Teâlâ'nın ismi anılmış olanlardan yiyin. 118. Bu mübarek âyetler, yoldan sapmışların sözlerine iltifat edilmeyip dinen helâl olan şeylerden istifâde edilmesini, yasaklanan şeylerin de terkedilmesini bildirmektedir. Ve arzularına göre hareket edenlere uymanın pek korkunç âkibetlerini ihtar eylemektedir. Şöyle ki: Sapıklık yolunu seçenler, müslümanlara diyorlardı ki: "Siz hem Allah'a tapıyorsunuz, hem de Allah'ın öldürüldüğünü yemiyorsunuz. Allah'ın öldürdüğü sizin öldürdüğünüzden daha fazla yenilmeğe lâyık değil midir?." Halbuki Cenâb-ı Hak, öyle kesilmeksizin kendi kendine helak olan veya üzerine Allah Teâlâ'dan başkasının ismi zikredilen hayvanın yiyilmemesini emretmiştir. (İmdi eğer siz onun) Cenab'ı Hak'kın (âyetlerine inanan kimseler iseniz) hakikaten imâna ulaşmış, Allah'ın hükümlerine tâbi bulunuyor iseniz (üzerine Allah Teâlâ'nın ismi anılmış) besmele-i şerife ile kesilmiş (olanlardan yeyin) bu sizin için mubahtır, bundan yiyip istifâde edebilirsiniz. Siz öyle helâl olan şeyleri haram ve haram bulunan şeyleri helâl sayan sapmışların sözlerine bakmayınız. Cenâb-ı Hak'ka imân edenler, onun helâl kıldığını mubah bilir, ondan istifâde edebilirler, haram kıldığından da kaçınırlar. Bu imânın gereğidir.